The present invention is directed to a connector device comprising a receptacle part surrounding two light waveguides and having guides for the waveguides so that contact pressure is produced by two press sleeves, which are mounted for longitudinal displacement on the receptacle part.
A receptacle part, which has guides for receiving two waveguides and having two pressure sleeves mounted for movement in a longitudinal direction of the part to apply a contacting pressure on waveguides in the part, is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,022, which was the basis of European Patent No. 0 045 594 . The receptacle part of this patent was constructed as a tubular member of plastic material which had a relatively large bore with reference to the diameter of the light waveguides. Three cylindrical rods were arranged in this bore and the diameter of the rods was selected with reference to the diameter of the stripped optical fiber so that the fiber would be fixed in the inner spacing between the three cylindrical rods. Contact pressure required for this purpose is produced by two pressure sleeves that were arranged outside of the receptacle part. The inside of the pressure sleeves have conical openings or cam surfaces which press onto corresponding conical enlarged portion of the receptacle part when they were moved axially along the part. The play required for the introduction of the light waveguides into the connector part can, thus, be produced only by an appropriate elastic expanding of the receptacle part, since this, as already mentioned, is constructed as a single piece. Conversely, this results in the fact that a correspondingly high contact pressure is likewise required for pressing the optical fibers together with adequate firmness in the assembled condition.